matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorkha
The Gorkha is a Champion in the Fourth Great Games of the Hydra. History Early History Born in Nepal, the man who would later be referred to simply as the Gorkha became a member of India's 8th Gorkha Rifles unit, becoming well trained in the use of khukuri and excelling in endurance. The Gorkha apparently built up a reputation as a great soldier, and because of this he was selected by the King of Sky, Kenzo Depon, to be one of his four representing Champions during the Great Games of the Hydra. It is unknown if the Gorkha was unaware of this decision or even of the existence of the Games; either way, a short time before the Games were set to commence, he was taken to the Underworld, along with a few of his teammates who were to be his hostages, and had an explosive device implanted in his neck. After some deliberation, the Gorkha was ranked among the Four Kingdoms as the 6th most likely to win the entire Games. The Four Legendary Kingdoms The Gorkha, like the other participants in the Games, was left in a strange cell until he was eventually confronted by a strange man in a bull-shaped helmet. After killing his opponent, the Gorkha ventured out of the cell to find himself among thirteen others who had succeeded against their enemies. They were then all confronted by the man calling himself Hades, who explained that they were all participants in the Great Games of the Hydra. The Gorkha was soon thrust into the Second Challenge and forced to make his way through a pit filling with water, all while contending against giant catfish, and the black and white lion-helmeted warriors Chaos and Fear. The Gorkha managed to complete the Challenge, then watched as the winner who had retrieved the Golden Sphere, Gregory Brigham, used his reward to have another Champion executed on the spot. After the interim before the next Challenge, the Gorkha was informed by Vacheron to select one of his hostages to be handcuffed to for the next Challenge. The Gorkha and his companion were brought to the starting point for the Third Challenge, but shortly after it begun the Gorkha followed Brigham's example and cut the hand off his companion to increase his chances, but unlike Brigham's companion, the Gorkha's threw himself into the fray of Minotaurs and armoured elephants to buy him time. The Gorkha was able to pursue Brigham closely up the pinnacle, dodging the iron boulders and they came at him, however the Gorkha was too late as Brigham claimed the Sphere and escaped over the special exit bridge. With no other option, the Gorkha was forced to flee back down the pinnacle and make a dash towards the coward's exit to ensure his survival. Though he nearly managed to jump the gap to ensure his escape, the Gorkha was stopped by Jack West Jr, and the two proceeded to fight. The desperate Jack fought dirty, breaking the Gorkha's kneecap before kicking him off the platform into the abyss below. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Antagonists Category:Great Games Champions Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members